onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuragari Karasu
Commander Kuragari Karasu was one of the four Captains in charge of the Marine base on Hitoya island before being demoted to the rank of Commander. He ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven. Appearance While in human form, Kuragari stands at five foot six with an average build for someone his age. He was not necessarily muscular, but not necessarily skinny either. He was in between with a slightly toned chest and arms due to his time in the Marines and getting accustomed to his bird-like body due to his Devil Fruit, but as a downside, the addition of wings caused his bones to become more fragile even though they strengthened his forearms. The effects of the Raven he had become made him a slightly dark and foreboding person and it becomes reflected in his body, as it hair began to shift from a light brown to jet black and his eyes turned ocean blue and they obtained a piercing stare to them. Kuragari had always been a rather dark individual, revealed in his attire. He is always seen wearing black instead of the traditional white Marine uniforms, but since he was a Captain, he was permitted to have his own individual outfit. Kuragari is usually seen wearing a black vest with a black long sleeve shirt beneath it, black pants, matching boots, and a Marine Cape of the same color. The outfit only helped him hunt as a Raven in the night, being effectively concealed by shadows and darkness when fighting his opponents. Personality Kuragari comes off as a very serious and emotionless person, but he is not beneath compassion for his comrades. He is a very no-nonsense man and tends to be the type to focus more on work than anything else and when a Pirate comes across his path, it is his sworn duty to capture them without hesitation However, unlike his colleague Hiruma who thinks all Pirates are scum and should be exterminated, Kuragari has a more open-minded view and goes against senseless killing. He gets along well with his fellow Captains and the lesser soldiers that work beneath him, but he is generally anti-social and keeps himself locked in his quarters unless orders must be given to the city. As of recent events, it appears that Kuragari has become detached and disillusioned to the ideals of the Marines and the World Government as the whole concept of Absolute Justice from Hiruma has begun to put a bad taste in his mouth. Relationships Crew Hiruma Hiruma was another Captain working as partner to Kuragari on Hitoya island. He is considered Kuragari's closest and only friend and is the one he trusts the most out of the other three Captains. The two of them don't always agree on things and have greatly opposing ideas on how justice should be carried out, Kuragari feeling that justice should be handled by those at higher authority than him and that a Pirate should be sent to Impel Down for a public execution while Hiruma takes matters into his own hands and has been known to execute Pirates on the spot when captured. Abilities Kuragari is not a close range fighter and prefers to fight from a long distance with firearms and his Devil Fruit powers. He is relatively fast and works well fighting from the shadows in order to surprise his opponents and catch them off guard. Kuragari works well with Hiruma and the two of them appear to be master strategists. Despite his training with the Marines, his Devil Fruit gave him stronger forearm strength, but the addition of wings made his bones more fragile to attacks and they can break easily. Devil Fruit Kuragari ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven. It is a Zoan-type fruit that allows Kuragari to transform from a human into a full raven to a hybrid human-raven. Kuragari's Forms As a Zoan, Kuragari is able to shift into two different forms, but he has no knowledge of the Rumble Ball and cannot transform into anything other than his initial forms that came with his Devil Fruit upon ingestion. *'Hybrid Point:' In this form, Kuragari is a human with raven features, such as talons and partial wings sprouting from his forearms. He is able to fly short distances and his strength slightly gets increased from turning into a powerful bird. *'Flying Point:' In this form, Kuragari is a full raven, able to perform all the functions of a bird and fly long distances. History Little is known about Kuragari's past aside from his service to the Marines and becoming a Captain to serve on Hitoya island, taking care of the Headquarters set up there to watch over prisoners that have relatively high bounties in West Blue. How he became a Captain is unknown, but it is most likely due to the fact that he has a powerful Devil Fruit that is rare to locate. Capturing the Wolf One month prior to the current storyline, Kuragari, along with his three colleagues, confronted Jeran on board a Marine vessel as a stowaway and made short work of him, later taking him to Hitoya to confine him in a prison. The Prison of Hitoya While working on navigational maps in the observation room of the Marine base, Kuragari received a call on his Den Den Mushi from one of the patrolmen making their rounds on Hitoya. They usually did not get any sort of contact from them unless there was a situation, so Kuragari assumed his raven form and examined the area from above, spotting the Straw Hats and their Captain having knocked out the patrolman. He immediately ordered Hiruma to release several squadrons of soldiers to intercept the pirates and set out along with his partner to subdue and capture them. Kuragari arrived along with Hiruma and immediately blinded the crew, along with Zoro and Brook in order to single them out and pick them off one by one. He engaged Zoro in combat and had the upper hand for a good majority of the fight before assuming he had finished Zoro off with his Karasu Ame ability. In a desperate attempt to end the fight after Zoro's durability was shown, he created a katana from his feathers and attacked Zoro with Karasu Tsubaki, only to be lectured by Zoro when the attack was stopped only by Shuusui that a long range fighter such as him should not use a close range sword. Zoro then destroyed his Karasu Katana and cut up his wings, followed by an attack to his arm that shattered his right bone and knocked him unconscious. Hiruma stepped in to finish the fight he started, using his clones to transport Kuragari to the infirmary of their headquarters. Reassignment and Defection Kuragari, along with his partner Hiruma were demoted to the rank of Commander for their failure on Hitoya and were reassigned to Marine base G-24 off the shore of Jaya by order of Vice-Admiral Ninamori. Once they arrived, Kuragari already decided that they were going to defect from their post in order to hunt down the Straw Hat Pirates. Hiruma agreed and they set out to acquire a new ship. The two Marines came across the now amputated Bellamy and his ragtag group of pirates. Considering both he and Sarquiss had a bounty on their heads, they figured turning in those bounties would help them buy a new ship. The ensuing conflict ended in a matter of minutes as Bellamy and his crew barely put up a fight against them and they were handed over to the bounty collection agency. Kuragari then purchased a new Xebec model ship at the shipyard and both he and Hiruma set out to the open sea of the Grand Line, venturing toward the Red Line entrance of West Blue in order to intercept the Straw Hat Pirates. Major Battles *vs. Kedamono Jeran *vs. Roronoa Zoro *vs. Bellamy Pirates (with Hiruma) *vs. Bellamy Trivia *The character Kuragari Karasu, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by Subrosian and AzureFang. *During Kuragari's initial appearance, he had gone through several name changes, especially with his last name. In the original story, his last name was first Kage Kuragari, then in the middle of the story, it changed to Bikou Kuragari. Both Azure and I agreed it didn't sound well, so we changed it to Kuragari Karasu, suiting his personality and character. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:AzureFang Category:Villains Category:Commanders Category:Former Marine Captain